Another Rising
by superlimbo
Summary: Four years ago, five children -- with the aid of the Light -- threw the Dark out of time. But what if a scar in time was created and the Dark was able to gain a new foothold back into the mortal world?
1. Chapter 1: A new friend?

Will stepped off the train with his duffel bag and gave a brief wave to the white haired boy standing in the distance near a well-worn Jeep. "Bran!" Will called out. Bran turned and came over, a small smile on his pale face. "You've gotten taller," he remarked. "That happens after four years. I'm almost as tall as Steve," Will said wryly. "At least I bothered to write at Christmas." Bran glanced at Will's bag. "I'm not one for letters. Is that all you have?" At Will's nod, Bran said, "Well, let's get going. Your aunt will have a fit if I don't get you back in time for supper."  
  
In the past four years, Will had made an effort to keep in touch with the Drews and with Bran. He hadn't visited Wales in over 3 years, but coming back brought memories - both sad and happy ones. He remembered a dog with silver eyes that saw the wind to save them. A man driven mad by his own fury and obsessions. An encounter with the Grey King. Sleepers waking from their sleep by the pleasant lake. Glancing sideways at Bran's pale profile, Will knew that only in Bran's dreams did he even remember he was once the Pendragon, heir to the same powers and titles of his father, Arthur. Now Bran was an ordinary teenager - if one could call Bran ordinary. He was still pale and colorless, his hair white as snow and his eyes were still that fierce tawny shade that some still found unnatural. "The whole town is running amuck with rumors," Bran was saying. "There is some rich guy developing not too far from here. The boys at school were talking about him." "Know anything about him?" Will asked. Bran shook his head and paused to make a turn. "No, but the boys were talking mostly about his daughter." He gave Will an impish grin. "No one's gotten a good look at her yet but they say she is quite pretty. I'm almost inclined to go and find out what she really looks like." Will laughed and shrugged, "I forgot school just ended for you. If my uncle can spare us, it sounds like a mystery worth solving."  
  
The next morning, Bran came by early to join Will for breakfast. As they finished the last of their bacon, Aunt Jen poured them some extra tea and inquired, "What are you two up to today now that your uncle have given you the day to play?" Bran said in a conspiratorial tone, "Well, if you must know, we're going to find that rich developer." Aunt Jen gave them a half scolding look. "Not both of you, too. The whole town is twittering about him and his fancy house and hotel he's building. All I know is he's American." With a very straight face, Will said, "Bran is looking for his daughter." Will narrowly missed a smack to the head and smirked as Bran flushed a little. "Before you go, John Rowlands did ask that you stop by Idris Jones Ty- bont's place. He was there yesterday helping Farmer Jones out with some problem." Bran promised to stop by. "It's on our way, anyway."  
  
Bran and Will arrived to find John talking quietly to Farmer Jones outside of a barn. John's face crinkled in greeting as he gave Will a gruff smile. "Croeso, Will. Welcome back." Will had always liked John Rowlands - a simple, good-hearted man that had turned the situation to the Light's favor in that great battle. Like Bran, John did not remember it - but he had lost his wife Blodwen to that battle. Blodwen - who had been one of the Lords of the Dark - had been thrown out of time. But to John's memory, she had died in a terrible car accident. "Aunt Jen said you wanted us to stop by," Will began and noticed that John gave Bran a nervous glance. "That I did," John said, giving Farmer Jones a peculiar look. "We thought maybe you could help." From inside the barn, a soft voice that clearly wasn't Welsh said wryly, "They don't look like vets either." Will peered around John to see a girl, around there age, leaning against one of the supports. Will had seen pretty girls before, but something about this one made him speechless. She was tall and slender, with masses of long, coppery hair that framed a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a dark green. She was dressed far finer than most people he knew - a dark green coat, buttoned around her slim frame and cinched at the waist; matching boots made of fine leather; doe-skin gloves covering her small hands. Will, conscious of his staring, shifted and turned to Bran. He was partially relieved to see Bran gaping a bit as well. If she noticed their silly gaping, she paid no mind and instead smiled politely. She nodded to each of them in greeting, but her eyes lingered briefly on Will. She looked at John Rowlands. "Is there nothing we can do, then?" she asked quietly, almost sadly. Farmer John explained to the boys, "This young lady, her name is Kaira. Her father's the developer on the hills and her dog has gotten sick." He gestured to Will and Bran. "This is Will Stanton, visiting. And Bran Owens' father works on the same farm as John here." He faced Will and said, "We think perhaps it is kindest to put the dog to sleep." "Oh." A flash of pain crossed Bran's face. "I'm very sorry." The girl inclined her head. "Father will be disappointed," she said somewhat bitterly. "He so wanted to show her off. Perhaps she will at least have some peace." She turned away to head back into the barn. "What about the puppy?" As Bran and Will followed her, Will asked, "Puppy?" John scratched his head and said almost to himself, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about." They all approached a make shift bed where a dog that Will thought he'd seen at dog shows was lying limply, scarcely breathing. Curled up next to her and appearing disappointed at the lack of milk was a single pup, barely a few days old. Bran sucked in his breath harshly and everyone looked at him in surprise except for John. "Cafall!" he said in an almost pained whisper.  
  
Inside, John and Farmer Jones were discussing how to get the dying dog to a vet so it could peacefully be put to sleep. Outside, Will and Bran stood with the girl. Kaira said, "Princess is not really my dog. She was my stepmother's dog - one of those fancy show dogs you see. Very well trained. When she got sick, Dad wouldn't let me take her to see a doctor because he was convinced there was nothing wrong with her." Will noticed that her face was devoid of all emotion and she was talking in a detached, matter-of-fact manner. "Dad doesn't like it when things get sick and he is a strong proponent that if something is wrong, get rid of it and replace it with a better model. I didn't realize that Princess was pregnant - though how she did get pregnant totally confounds me." Bran joked, "I imagine it happened the way most animals get pregnant." Kaira flashed him a slight smile. "What I meant was that she hasn't been around any male dogs so it's somewhat of a mystery." She cocked her head. "So, does the puppy really look like Cafall?" Bran nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Will said quietly, "Cafall died about five summers ago. One of the local farmers thought Cafall had gone bad and shot him by mistake." Kaira became very still and seemed to draw away from them. "How terrible," she said, but her voice was not particularly sympathetic. Instead, she seemed detached or distracted - as if she was having a conversation with someone else. Clasping her gloved hands together, Kaira said abruptly, "I need to go before Dad wonders where I've been." She stopped and amended, "Well, not that he'd really notice but there's a big party and I have to be at the big party or else." Will frowned and took a step towards her. The part of him that was an Old One was starting to come alive and he sensed something about her. She gave him a wild-shy look and took refuge by talking to Bran directly. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like the puppy," she offered hesitantly. Bran took off his sunglasses to look at her in amazement. Unlike most people, she didn't seem surprised at his tawny eyes. "Really? You would part with him?" Kaira started to walk off and they saw in the distance a dark Rolls Royce pulling up. Over her shoulder, she said calmly, "Yes, I would. I don't think Dad would let me keep him anyway." Bran suddenly ran after her. "Wait!" Kaira paused and the car pulled up along side of her. Bran gave Will a nervous look and said, "Well, you're new around here. Maybe - as thanks - Will and I could show you around. Maybe go up to Cader Idris." Kaira considered Bran's offer seriously and Will felt another moment of surprise and curiosity when she spoke because she seemed to be talking directly to him. "I'd like that. I'll meet you at Will's uncle's farm first thing tomorrow morning." Then she got into the car and disappeared from sight. Bran turned to Will. "How'd she know your uncle has a farm?" Will didn't say anything. But to himself he wondered, How did she know where the farm's located?  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning, Bran was at the farm early and was exceedingly nervous. "You are coming with, aren't you, Will?" he asked for the third time. Will chewed thoughtfully on some bread and pretended to reconsider. "It seems like an odd way to get a girl alone if you drag a friend along." Aunt Jen was pretending not to eavesdrop. "Got a date this morning?" she finally said teasingly, unable to help herself. If at all possible, Bran turned even paler. "No, no." He flopped into a chair and nibbled on a biscuit. "You know, Cafall settled in just fine last night." Will nearly choked on his milk. "You named him Cafall?"  
  
"Cafall II," Bran said quietly. "It seemed right. His eyes are pale blue - not exactly like Cafall's, but I don't know. Will, it is almost like Cafall being here again." There was a new happiness in Bran's face. Aunt Jen gave Bran a sympathetic smile. "And your father?" "Oh, we've been needing a new dog anyway," Bran said way too casually and Will suspected that Owen Davies had nearly had a heart failure when he'd seen his son's new dog. "Da took Cafall to the vet to make sure all is well and we'll need to set up a regular nursing schedule." He gave Aunt Jen a grateful smile. "I do appreciate you helping with us with the puppy." Just then, Will's cousin Rhys and John Rowlands entered. "Left us some breakfast, did you, Will?" Rhys asked, grinning. It was an old joke. Rhys then turned to someone who was following them in and said, "Your two friends are in here." Both Will and Bran came to their feet as Kaira followed John into the kitchen. She was dressed very casually in pale blue jeans and with a directness unusual for a teenager, she walked right up to Bran and Will. "Ready, are we?" she said to no one in particular. Without waiting for an answer, she stuck her hand out towards Aunt Jen and introduced her name. "Hello, you must be Will's aunt. I'm Kaira." "Your father's developing that grand hotel by the ocean, isn't he?" Aunt Jen asked as she placed some plates full of biscuits and bacon in front of Rhys and John. Kaira's eyes flickered momentarily. "Yes." Abruptly changing the topic, she asked Bran, "How is Cafall?" Bran gave Will an uneasy look that communicated his surprise. How did she know the dog's name? "He is at the vet today. If you like, you can come over this afternoon and see how he's doing." Kaira tucked her hair behind her ears. "Perhaps. Walk first, though. Let's go." Will and Bran grabbed a knapsack that Bran had stuffed with some bread, fruit, cheese and lemonade that morning and followed her out. "We'll take my father's car out," she said to them as they stopped to gawk at the Hum-vee. Will didn't think he'd ever seen one before in person. "Hop in," she said, sounding very American. Bran gave a low whistle. "Nice car," he commented, as they clambered in. They arrived at the Square after taking extra time to park the car and walked most of the way up. Kaira's odd mood changed, and she became chatty and inquisitive. Will tried to stay in the back, but Kaira turned to him frequently to ask him about home and his many brothers and sisters. He mentioned that Max was engaged, James was a pretty accomplished tenor, and that his oldest brother Steven was still in the military. She then asked Bran a number of questions about his hobbies and how he and Will met. But when they in turn asked her questions about herself, she grew quiet and reserved. Through snippets, Will learned that she had never been officially at a school. Her education came from select tutors that her father dragged around the world. They lived mostly at hotels in large cities around the world for months at a time and she was an only child. Her father had been married several times, but Will couldn't determine the count. And she skirted any issues regarding her mother. After a peaceful lunch near Happy Valley that was surprising quiet despite the tourists, they headed back down. Will, thoughtful, continued to have a nagging feeling about this unusual girl they had met. But he was also wary. He knew Bran was interested in her and although it was likely that interest would not go very far, he had to admit to himself that he was just as drawn to this girl as Bran. "Do you think Cafall will be back by now?" Kaira asked Bran as they headed back down. Bran was trying to hide his excitement. "Yes, I think so." He added somewhat shyly, "It was very nice of you, I mean, your dog being sick and all that. Well, I just want to say thank you." Kaira looked at him, unsmiling. "I knew it would mean a lot to you, Bran Davies." Bran groped for something to say but instead found himself looking right back at her. He was conscious of Will trying to be unobtrusive, of Kaira's look that seemed to see within him and unlock memories that he didn't seem to remember ever having. Bran blinked and something like alarm flickered over Will's face. Will put a hand suddenly on Kaira's arm and he jerked back as if he had been shocked. Something very much like electricity passed between then and suddenly that intense green gaze was fixed on him. He felt exposed and vulnerable, as if she knew everything about him and that the questions about his family had been just an act. He thought oddly to himself, She seems somehow wild and restrained at the same time. And Bran, noticing that Will and Kaira were staring at each other longer than he liked, felt the first stirrings of resentment. He yanked at Will and said, "We should get going before it gets too late." No one talked on their drive back to the farm, which was fine with Will. He was too preoccupied with all that was occurring. He knew he'd need to reach Merriman that very night because he sensed that something was happening and he wasn't sure if it was all that good. When they got to the farm, Bran somewhat coldly announced he was going to check on Cafall. Will followed slowly behind but Kaira stayed in the car. As he moved around the car, Kaira rolled her window down and Will stopped and waited. In a distracted tone, she said, "I'm afraid Bran's memories are returning, Will." She then looked at him directly. "That means our time grows short, Old One." And with that, she drove off, leaving Will hanging in astonishment and surprise. 


End file.
